Nuzlocke
by Okami-Kawarimono
Summary: When Chris decides to run away from home she and her new Charmander friends take off into the wilds. Chris learns why her mother banned her from Pokémon training and she wonders how on earth anyone lived through it as long as they did.


Nuzlocke

Rules: When a Pokémon faints, it dies, you can only catch the first Pokémon you run into in every new area, Black outs are Game Over (Trainer dies too)

Summary: When Chris decides to run away from home she and her new Charmander friends take off into the wilds. Chris learns why her mother banned her from Pokémon training and she wonders how on earth anyone lived through it as long as they did.

Rated for Violence, Language and other fun stuff that may occur

Chapter One: Fight and Flight

I don't know what would have ever possessed my mother in thinking that Pokémon were dangerous, she was a Pokémon breeder by trade. The woman bred the three starters for the Kanto region and sold the unused littermates to other breeders or trainers with the money. I had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, to live out there, sleep under the stars with my Pokémon beside me. I would have done it to, six years ago, if my mother hadn't shut me down so hard that I cried for a week strait and haven't had a decent conversation with her since.

My name is Chris, and I work with the Charmander at my mom's breeding facilities.

I didn't mind the job, hell, these little guys seemed to like me more than they did my mom, even the Charizard parents seemed to like me. Didn't matter though, my mom would never let me have one for myself, the only Pokémon I would ever see was the wall to wall tank separating the living and dining room at the house. Water type Pokémon were so boring anyways. I gave a sigh as I helped one little Charmander on her feet and watched it stumble along. Now most female Charmander were sold to other breeders, but this little gal was so damn tiny that if her parents didn't kill it…my mother would. One swift motion with her axe and it was all over. My mother didn't think I knew about her room in the back of the barn.

"Chris, get out here and help me with these Squirtle!"

"Alright!" I snapped, I was getting a head ache already and it was so early in the morning. My mom had been expecting Squirtle Hatchlings for days but they had sat in their eggs for a few days over time and she was going crazy. I stood and left my little 'runt of the litter' Charmander and headed for the sandy beach area out back. A mother Blastoise was growling at my mother as she watched the little Squirtle pop their heads out of the sand and start shaking themselves off before heading towards the man-made lake. We had tones of areas for the three Pokémon we specialized in. The Beach, The Forest and The Mountain terrains were all specially developed for the Pokémon so they bred as often as nature would allow.

I thought it was a waste, if I ever had my own breeding center I wouldn't treat the Pokémon as a profit.

I headed for the beach, taking off my shoes and padded on the sand on the other end of the lake. My Mother looked up and waved me down but I pretended not to see her, mostly because the mother Blastoise looked ready to squish her and this would be a safe distance.

"Chris, get over here!" She yelled and I swallowed the growl that bubbled in my throat. Fine, I'll get over there, but I'm taking the shortest way possible. I stood up, set my shoes down and promptly jumped into the lake. "Chris!"

I ignored her as I swam towards her, the little Squirtles were swimming towards me and I smiled as the sunk their little heads under the water and swam under my body. I could feel a couple tails graze against my stomach and legs as they looked at their man made world and I came out of the lake and rung out my shirt. "Now what?" I asked and my Mom gave me a dirty look.

"You can't come in the house like that," She snapped and went back to her work, looking at the stragglers as they raced for the water. I looked down at my soaked brown shorts and white knee length wife beater. I crossed my arms over my chest, my blue bra visible under my wet shirt.

"Well you wanted me in a hurry, here I am, what do you want?" I snarled and tapped my foot as my mother stood and dusted off her knees.

"Put Lila back in her pen," My mother said and I gave a glare before turning to the female Blastoise and patted her arm before heading off with the giant creature following, turning for a moment to look at the babies my mom would now hand raise. I wanted to give Lila some kind of comfort, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment but there was nothing I could do.

"I'll find a way to help you, I promise" I said to her as I closed the door to her pen, well, more like a huge pool with a gate. The male was already dozing near the other end, one eye open as he watched me. I gave him a wave and he turned away from me, making me feel like I was something unworthy to be there. Sighing, I headed back towards the Charizard area so I could get a dry off before my mom came down and took the tiny Charmander into her care too.

"Hey Honey," I smiled as I found the female Charizard laying down with her hatchlings, all but one. The tiny outcast was laying alone, shivering on her little rock. I gave Honey a glare and she growled back at me, it wasn't her fault the baby was too weak to get a spot near her body or weaker still to claim any of the food she got for them. I huffed and headed over to the tiny creature and ran my head over her little head. The little Charmander looked up at me before climbing up into my lap. I smiled and ran my hand over her little head, scratching at her shoulders. I could feel eyes on me and I turned to see Honey looking up at me with a kind of smile that seemed to say 'Thank you' and I gave her a smile back. Honey would have killed the little one, not out of malice but of mercy, her daughter would suffer, the others would beat her and bleed her until she was too weak. Eventually she would starve or be too beaten to move. Honey would simply put the little one out of her misery, my involvement could save her. My mother would get her hands on the little one though, to small, to weak and the little female would never sell, so like all pure bred Pokémon on this farm that were not up to par, she would be slaughtered.

"Char…" The little one looked up at me and I looked down at her and I felt my heart shatter. This little Charmander was so precious and I felt my anger boil before I heard my mother call my name.

"Hide!" I hissed and the little one looked wide eyed at me before I picked her up and found a tiny crack in the side of the mountain and I shoved her in it, gaining a displeased grunt before I turned to Honey who had moved her tail around her babies and opened her mouth with an insane snarl. You would think she would fly away, but the mountain area was covered by a huge dome, fire proofed and strong. Poor Honey had broken a wing trying to escape at one point and whenever my mom needed to take the hatchlings she had to tranquilize her.

That's why I was here, so I could collect the little ones and bring them to my mother.

"Chris, what are you doing?" My Mother sighed, exasperated and I rolled my eyes at her before hopping down my perch. "Hurry up and get this done before she gets attached."

"She's already attached, she was attached when they were eggs mother, you make it seem like she's a stupid animal," I snapped and my mom crossed her arms and raised a brow, alright so she did think Honey was just a stupid animal. I patted Honey's head and rubbed the snout and scratched the rough skin.

"Just get it done, and bring that runt with you," She said and looked about, "Where is it?"

"Dead, Honey already did your job for you," I growled, turning away as if ashamed of such an act but I was checking on the little girl who had fell back deeper in the crevice. My mom gave me another dirty look before she left, leaving me with Honey and the little Charmander. "Honey, I know it's a pain, but can you look after the little one for me, only until tonight?"

Honey gave me a gruff growl and turned to see her Daughter still crammed in her hiding place, peeking out to look at her mother and then looked at me. I crouched down and smiled at her and she blinked slowly at me, big blue eyes looking hopeful.

"I'll come get you tonight, you and me against the world," I whispered and the little Charmander gave me a kind of smile as I turned to Honey "All you need to do is feed her." Honey gave me a look as if to argue with me and I gave a small sigh "She will be the only one you have left that my mother hasn't tainted." Honey looked sad at that point and I reached up and touched her face and I swear I could see tears rimming those great big eyes of hers. "I swear I'll be back."

Honey gave a kind of purred growl before moving her tail away from the hatchlings, all of them looking at me with innocent eyes. How much I just wanted to snatch them all and take them away but all I could do was herd them away from Honey and towards the house where my mother would pen them up in the barn and raise them herself.

"About time," My mother hissed when we got there, the four little Charmander all shaking at this point, cold and probably missing their mother. I could feel that anger boiling as my mother looked at the creatures before she opened the barn door, "Three males and a female, the one will sell the other three will be sent away."

"Great, can I go now?" I snapped and crossed my arms, "I want to call Aunt Heather."

"Heather is busy," My mother growled.

'No, you were just jealous that me and Heather had a better relationship than we do.' I wanted to say it but I also didn't feel like getting an earful about it later so I just ignored her and walked away, heading for the house and my room. I was still damp so I stripped away my wet cloths and picked out a black single strap shirt and some denim shorts. I tossed my cloths into the hamper and turned to the communications unit and turned it on.

"Aunt Heather," I said and the machine thought for a moment before my Auntie's face popped up and the ringing sound filled my room. A narrow face and bright green eyes came into view and I gave a smile.

"Hey there cuz!" Kelly smiled and I had to laugh a little "How are you?"

"Going insane, is Aunt Heather there?" I asked and Kelly nodded. Kelly was my Aunt's only daughter, a love child from a drunken night years ago. Kelly was pretty though, all sharp features and cheek bones. She had ebony hair and wonderful green eyes. She was dark skinned and had this bubbly attitude about everything. I was her opposite I suppose. I had short, messy red hair and chocolate eyes to go with pale, slightly freckled skin and a dark, brooding kind of way of things. I didn't want to be as cold as I was, but I didn't have a choice in the matter with Mom around.

Kelly had vanished and in her place a brown haired woman replaced her. I gave a smile and Heather smiled back. "Hey Auntie."

"Hey there Baby, are you alright?" She asked and I shook my head, "What did my sister do now?"

"It was gathering day and I just can't take it anymore, can I come down there?" I asked, rubbing my chest over my heart where it was starting to hurt. My Aunt caught the gesture and her face hardened before she gave a sigh and smiled just so softly.

"If you can find a way down here, you know you're always welcome," My aunt spoke and I gave a nod, "Be careful out there."

"I'll be good," I said and the screen went black before I started running around my room, picking up my cloths and shoving them into a pink backpack. I shoved in my brush and some hair ties, a pair of extra shoes. I had to think about the season, some long sleeve pants and a sweater. I found the extra straps and found my sleeping bag and stuck that on. I ran to the window and saw my mom herding bulbasaur to their new little pen and rushed for the attic. "Where did she hide them?"

When my dad died my mom shoved all of his things in the attic, his pokedex, pokeballs and all his travelling gear. I headed to the back and started to rummage around in it, his Pokeballs were out of date and most of his gear was damaged, but his Pokedex was at the bottom of the box and I pulled it out and opened it. The red machine gave a bleep and the blue light flickered, it worked, but barely. "Aunty can update it," I whispered to myself and shoved it in my pocket before I headed back down, rushing back to my room.

"Chris!" My mom gave a shout "Come eat!"

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped back and opened the mini fridge in my room, grabbing an apple out of it and shoving it in my mouth and a couple more in my bag, along with some bread and rice. There was a collapsible pot in the garage and I had matches in my closet. Once fully packed a put my bag in the corner and put my blanket over it and picked up my wallet. I ran downstairs and out the door, not even letting my mom know I was running into town. I went to check on Honey and my little Charmander, Honey had shoved the little thing in her hiding place when she saw me coming but as soon as she saw me the Charmander came out rubbing her head. Honey was snickering as if tormenting her daughter was funny and I had to giggle too.

"I'm heading into town Honey, can you keep her safe?" I asked. Honey gave a gruff reply and looked up, I followed her gaze and saw Blaze, the large Male Charizard looking down at me and I shivered. He was my Father's Pokémon and he was a little temperamental and just slightly mental. "She'll be safe right?" I asked. Honey huffed and gave me a look, Blaze wouldn't hurt his own offspring, I knew that but the calculating look on his face was making me nervous. I didn't say anything more and headed off, I needed some supplies and my new little Charmander would need something to help her scrapes and cuts, poor thing.

The bus ride was short and once in town I headed for the store, I didn't have much money but I was able to pick up a potion, a couple pokeballs and a basic first aid kit.

"Pokémon trainer eh?" The store keeper asked and I tilted my head and nodded.

"Yeah…why?" I asked and my brows knitted together.

The teller put my things in a bag as he explained and I took my bag. "Towns and cities are building walls around their borders, Pokémon are losing their minds these days, become wilder, you need your ID…do you have a Pokedex?"

"My dad's," I answered and the man shook his head.

"Go to the police station to reprogram it," He explained, "And take the bus home, if you don't have a Pokémon on you, you do not want to walk home."

"Thanks," I said and took my things and headed for the bus, my aunt could work on my pokedex.

Once back home I raced back up to my room, my mom screaming at me as I went. I didn't want to explain myself to her. I closed the door, shoved a dinner roll in my mouth that I had taken from the table. I unpacked my things and shoved them into my bag, I would need to get a bigger one when I reached one of the larger cities.

"Chris!" My mom's voice called up and I rolled m eyes, I had spent most of the afternoon in town, I just needed her to go to bed!

"I'm studying!" I called down and looked at my school books on my desk, I should take them, school was important and I could send my homework to my aunt via computer. There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly hid my backpack and tossed the bags into the trash and sat at my desk just in time for my mom to come in and check on me. "Don't you knock?"

"I'm your mother," She hissed at me

"I don't care," I snapped back, "Learn to knock or I'll put a lock on my door."

"You put a lock on this door young lady I'll kick you out on the street," She snapped and I could feel my eyes narrow as she slammed my door and walked away. Another click of a door sounded and I stood up, grabbed my book and shoved them in my bag. So I had a couple changes of cloths, food to last a few days, a blanket, tarp, pokeballs, pokedex some potions and very little money. "All I need is my Charmander," I muttered and turned to my window and opened it, using a stick to keep it that way as I tossed my back pack down to the ground. I swung my legs over, tossing my shoes after my bag, and began climbing down. This whole process took a few minutes and I earned a couple scrapes for my efforts, oh well, those would have to wait. Grabbing my bag, I hauled it over my shoulder and shoved my feet in to my shoes and rushed towards the Charizard enclosure.

Honey was waiting and still on the mountain top, looking down at us was Blaze, eyes ever watchful. I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine as I came closer to Honey and my little Charmander resting on her back. Honey looked at me, bowing her head as I came closer and the little Charmander looked up from between her mother's wings before sliding off her and running to me.

"Thanks Honey," I whispered and the Charizard gave a huff and I turned up towards Blaze, his eyes boring in to mine, "I'll set you free Blaze, that's a promise." The male stretched him wings and gave a huff, watching me with those eyes. Yeah, Blaze was defiantly mental. I looked down at my little Charmander and smiled, poor thing, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, "You need a name."

"Char…" She cooed and I looked down at those brilliant blue eyes and it came to me, shining like a jewel against stone.

"Sapphire," I said softly and Honey smiled as she looked down at her daughter, reaching out and knocking her down with a large talon. Sapphire shook her head and gave a huff at her mother who blinked and shoved her over again for being smart, I couldn't help but laugh before I picked up my little girl and turned to Honey. "I'll be back, I swear." I turned my head up towards Blaze who seemed to give me a nod and I inclined my head before rushing off, aware of the eyes on my back. Honey and Blaze were alone now, with no one to protect them, I felt a tear in my eye, but in the back of my head I knew I had to do this, and for all it was worth, I would be back and Honey, Blaze and the other Pokémon would be freed.


End file.
